What makes us, us
by Writing memories
Summary: Studying, flirting, fighting zombies, teasing, hitting, kissing, texting, sleeping, i love you and goodnight. This is not little moments of a normal couple, it's little moments of the best couple. All of those things make Kurt and Blaine well, Kurt and Blaine.


It started of as just a little story about them studying and i started to add more to it and here it is. Just some little moments throwing together :) Enjoy :)

* * *

Blaine was studying at Kurt's. They came home from school an hour ago, and were now sat at the kitchen table, book's open in front of them, studying. Well, Kurt was studying anyways. Blaine, on the other hand was scribbling words over his copy. He took his eyes of the copy and looked to Kurt who was writing down notes, his head lying on his right hand looking really bored. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt, not just now but pretty much the whole time. Not his fault Kurt was so god damn beautiful. Blaine was so lost in his thought's he didn't see Kurt looking back at him smirking until he spoke.

"You bored?" Kurt asked knowing the answer.

"Yes." Blaine nodded leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

Kurt leaned over the table to see what Blaine was studying. It was Math's. Kurt hated the subject but, Blaine loved it.

"God I would be bored to if I were you to. How you find Math's fun I will never know Anderson. You're such a nerd." Kurt grinned as he got up from the table and walked over to the kettle. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt as he got up from the table now standing at the sink filling the kettle. This is why it isn't a good idea to study with Kurt. Blaine leaned over taking the book Kurt was studying. Now a big smile came on Blaine's face and he read.

"_Blaine makes me feel like am living a teenage dream the way he turns me on I can't sleep lets run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back. My heart stops when he looks at me just one touch now baby I believe this is real so let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back don't ever look. I will get his heart racing in these skin tight jeans be his teenage dream tonight, let him put his hands on me in this teenage dream tonight."_

Kurt was still looking for two mugs when Blaine looked up from the copy. Blaine put the copy back trying to wipe the big grin of his face but, he couldn't.

Kurt had turned around for a second seeing Blaine holding his copy. He was about to say something but then thought _I will just see if Blaine says or does anything._ Kurt pretended to look for mugs for a few seconds until Blaine put down the book. When he saw that he did and had a big dopey grin on his face he asked.

"Do you want me or coffee?"

"What?" Blaine asked confused. _Did he just ask if I wanted him?_

"Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Oh, right, Coffee please." Blaine said with a smile as he still thought _did he actually say that, but changed it to…oh, I see what he is doing, and it is so on Hummel. _Blaine was wearing his red jumper over a checked black shirt. Blaine pulled his jumper over his head throwing it onto the chair beside him and unbuttoned the two top buttons. He really wished he wasn't wearing his undershirt.

Kurt had the two mugs in his hand and turned around trying not to change his facial expression as he saw Blaine in that Shirt he loves on him. Well of course he would, Kurt was the one who picked it out. And Blaine knows how much Kurt loves him in that shirt. He walked towards the table after hopefully not staring at his boyfriend to long. Kurt handed the mug to Blaine before saying if he wanted to go into the living room. While they were walking into the room Blaine said.

"Nice ass."

Kurt stopped and turned his head around raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"What did you say?"

"Nice coffee. It's really nice." Blaine said as he sat on the couch as Kurt joined him who just nodded his head. He knew right well what Blaine said. Kurt picked up the remote control and turned the TV on and the first thing that had to come on of course had to be, West side story.

"Do you remember our first time together…watching this?" Kurt smirked when he knew what way Blaine would off picked it up.

"How could I forget? It was an amazing night and every other time after that watching it all over again." Blaine smiled down at Kurt who was now leaned up against his shoulder looking up meeting Blaine's eyes. Yeah they were both talking about their first time teasing each other but, it suddenly turned from a little teasing to them really remembering that night again.

"I am never going to forget it." Kurt whispered softly. Blaine sat up for a minute putting his mug on the table taking Kurt's and doing the same. As Blaine went to turn back around to Kurt, Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine started to push Kurt slowly back onto the couch so Kurt's head was resting on the arm of the couch. Blaine had one of his legs between Kurt's and the other half on, half of the couch. His chest was lying against Kurt's. He had both his hands on either side of Kurt's face pulling him in deeper to the kiss. Kurt had his hands hanging over Blaine's shoulders.

"You are a tease." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. Kurt could feel Blaine was smiling even before he opened his eyes.

"I am not the one who started stripping in the kitchen." They had their lips just inches apart.

"Well I am not the one who writes lyrics in my book about my boyfriend…well okay I do, but I didn't today." They both laughed.

"Oh, there is still time. But, for now I have needs and we are not going to get anywhere if we keep talking."

"Where is my innocent baby penguin gone? That put his fingers in his ears and started singing because he didn't want to hear about sex? "

"Well he disappeared the day you kissed him." for a few seconds that memory came back to both of them as they grinned at each other. Blaine's face went from a grin to a laughing one as he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Remember those faces you did during our performance of animal. I honestly thought you were having gas pains." Blaine said pulling his head back up to meet Kurt's bitch face.

"You are so mean. I didn't know how to do really sexy faces. I was innocent before I met you. Trying to tell me about sex and talking to my dad about it, the shame Blaine the shame. I did love that though. However embarrassing it was, it was still sweet how much you cared for me to talk to my dad." Kurt brought one of his hands up to cup Blaine's cheek. Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's closing his eyes with a smile.

"I cared the first time I saw you."

* * *

An hour must have passed because both boys were asleep on the couch. Well, Blaine was while Kurt was half on half of Blaine leaned up against his side. His head was on Blaine's chest while one arm was hanging over the couch and the beside Blaine's head. Blaine was stretched out under Kurt with his hands wrapped around Kurt's waist and his head leaning on the back of the couch. The coffee was sat on the table untouched.

"I know she can be annoying at times Finn, but, she will get over it." Burt said as he and Finn walked in to the kitchen after a day's work from the garage.

"I hope so. I love Rachel to bits but, I don't get why she is getting so mad at me just because I said I didn't have time to see her this weekend." Finn said just making himself more upset over this.

"You know you don't have to help out in the garage this weekend. I will be fine. Then you can go spend time with Rachel. Besides if I need help I will ask Blaine, he loves helping out. He is great at it to, when Kurt isn't there annoying him." Burt let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The other day Blaine and I were watching football then Kurt came in and bam, Blaine forgets what he was doing." Finn said as he walked into the Sitting room and saw the two boys asleep. Finn turned back to go into the kitchen and picked up the camera from the table.

"Hey Burt, come here." Finn said quieter as Burt went to him at the living room door.

"I do wonder if Kurt knows what a couch is for. He seems to think Blaine is a couch a lot of the time." Burt whispered playfully with a grin. He shook his head as he went back into the kitchen. Finn took a picture of them before getting a marker and writing on their faces. He sneaked back out into the kitchen. Burt looked at Finn's hand seeing the marker in it.

"You didn't?"

"I did." Finn smirked.

* * *

Another hour later and Kurt started to open his eyes slowly. A blanket was throwing over them and the only light coming into the room was from the kitchen. It was dark everywhere else. Kurt pulled his head up looking at Blaine and smiled. He was still asleep and was so quiet. It took Kurt a few seconds to realize there was market over Blaine's face. On his forehead it said _do not tell Blaine._ Then on his both his cheeks were two drawing bowties. Under his nose was a moustache. Kurt let out a little laugh before he could stop himself. The next second Blaine started to move his arms that landed above his head. His eyes opened and smiled when he saw Kurt. Blaine brought one of his arms back running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"Am I in heaven or…?" Blaine said trying to be serious. It didn't last too long when Kurt playfully hit him in the arm grinning. Kurt leaned into Blaine's neck biting it.

"Are you hungry or something?" Blaine joked.

"Yeah" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck.

"Well I don't taste that good. Maybe you could ask Jacob." Blaine laughed. Kurt pulled away from his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"Really? I have made you watch the twilight movies how many times? And you still think Jacob is the Vampire. Edward is the vampire. We don't like him remember?"

"Sorry what were you saying? I got lost in your eyes because there so beautiful." Blaine knew it was cheesy but, he really did not want to talk about Jacob or Taylor or whatever his name was.

"You're cheesy. Jacob wouldn't be cheesy." Kurt smirked knowing what Blaine would say.

"Then go make out with him." Blaine pretended to be mad looking away from Kurt.

"No. I would miss my adorable, jealous, amazing, gorgeous, bowtie boyfriend."

"Good because he can't have you." Blaine grinned as he leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips lightly.

* * *

After dinner Blaine, Finn and Kurt were watching TV in the living room. The three of them were sitting on the couch, Finn between them.

"So why exactly did you have to sit in between Blaine and I, Finn?" Kurt raised an eyebrow to Finn who turned away from the TV to answer Kurt's question.

"Do you really have to ask me that? Because you two will be all over each other and honestly I would prefer not to see that." Finn said to Kurt like he should know already.

"We are not like you and Rachel thank you very much."

"No, you guys are worse."

"Blaine. Help me out her…what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he and Finn looked over to an amused looking Blaine. Blaine was holding a chocolate cupcake in his hand trying to suck the chocolate up a straw. He turned to look at the two boys and smiled.

"What? I get amused easily." Blaine said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Clearly. Explain to me again why we are boyfriends." Kurt said trying to keep a serious face.

"It is because you love my weirdness, nerdy ways." Blaine grinned as he threw a bit of cupcake at Kurt hitting his face. Blaine burst out laughing as did Finn.

"Ewe, ewe, freaking ewe." Kurt said loudly giving them both a bitch look before grabbing his cupcake of the table and jumped across Finn to get to Blaine.

"No, no. Ha ha. Kurt don't do that." Blaine laughed trying to push Kurt away who had his legs either side of Blaine. Kurt pushed the cupcake into Blaine's face laughing.

"Really guys?" Finn said but couldn't help but smile at them. He loved his brother and likes when he sees Kurt this happy. He also knew it was time for him to left.

"Ah, that actually tastes really nice." Blaine said as he licked some of the chocolate of his face. Kurt put his hands up to Blaine's face wiping away the chocolate.

"Goes well with everything drawn on your face." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's confused face.

"Nice job Finn." Kurt hi fived his brother. He turned back to Blaine who was grinning.

"You might want to check your face to Kurt." Kurt's eyes widen as he got of Blaine running to the bathroom.

"Ah, I am dead. Oh hey want to play the new zombie game I got?"

"Yes! Sweet. We better go now before Kurt comes back and kills you."

"Finn" They heard Kurt shout from the bathroom as they ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Dude seriously! Stop killing me." Blaine said as him and Finn were sat in front of the TV, remotes in their hands and sat in chairs. They were playing the game for at least an hour and Kurt hadn't come up. He wasn't mad, his dad had told him about the way Rachel was being and decided Finn needed to forget about it for a while. Besides there was no way he was going to play that game. Instead he had been on the phone to Rachel telling her to give Finn a break. After a long talk Kurt finally got Rachel to agree to let Finn spend the weekend helping his dad out. The only bad thing was that Kurt agreed to go shopping with her tomorrow. He loves her to bits, but Rachel can be annoying at times.

"Sorry! You keep getting in the way and I forget were not against each other." Finn said back his eyes still on the screen.

"Dude, Zombie behind you. Hold on." Blaine shouted as he killed the zombie. "Oh yeah. Take that you badass of a zombie." Blaine grinned.

"Thanks man. Okay this game is way harder than the last one."

"I know. They so doubled the amount. Zombies with two heads are just gross." Blaine said as they both chuckled.

A few minutes later Kurt was stood at the door trying not to laugh at Blaine and Finn screaming at the TV. He walked in with three cups of coffee in his hands putting two of them down on a table in between Blaine and Finn who looked up at him and said thank you. Kurt was sitting on Finn's bed drinking coffee and watching the game.

"Hey dude! Do you want to try playing this?" Finn asked still starring at the screen.

"No am okay. You guys keep playing."

"Ah come on. It's fun. Blaine go get him." Blaine paused the game going over to Kurt. He took the mug out of Kurt's hand putting it on the table and taking his hand dragging him over. Blaine sat down first and pulled Kurt down onto his lap facing the screen putting the remote in his hands. He put his hands over Kurt's to help him after showing him what button does what. When Finn unpaused the game they started to play again.

* * *

"Oh my god. I am going to die. Why won't he move? Blaine he won't move." Kurt shouted as Blaine chuckled.

"You're pressing the wrong one. This is the one."

"Oh right. Oops." Kurt chuckled as he continued playing. Another hour went by and now Kurt was shouting at the screen not realizing he was. Finn and Blaine couldn't help but laugh when he did it. Kurt was really getting into the game.

"Damn them! That is so not far. I shot him and he's still alive. Oh, you're so going to die you zombie ass."

"Dude, you just shot me. What the hell?" Finn shouted.

"It's your own fault for getting in the damn way Finn."

"Okay babe, I think that's enough for one day. Don't you think?" Blaine said as he went to take the remote from Kurt who pulled it away from him not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Just a little bit longer. I know I can get passed this level if Finn moves his stupid ass."

"Boy's its one in the Moring. Are you all not going to sleep? And Kurt I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors called the police because you're screaming that loud." Burt chuckled as did Blaine and Finn. Kurt was too busy playing the game.

"I will switch it of now Burt." Finn said, none of them turning around to Burt at the door.

"Okay. Night boys" Burt said before walking back down the hall. Finn went to menu and saved the game while getting a dirty look from Kurt.

"What? It's time to turn it off. I think someone's addicted to it now."

"I think so to." Blaine said poking Kurt in the side who let out a small tired laugh. He leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. Finn got up and turned the x box of and the TV.

"I am not carrying you Kurt." Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair.

"Why?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"See I might have to fight the zombies on the way to your room." Kurt let out a tired laugh as he got slowly up from Blaine and held out his hand pulling Blaine up. They said goodnight to Finn as they walked out the door and to Kurt's room.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He looked around his room not seeing Blaine. He headed down the stairs seeing Blaine, Burt, Carole, and Finn sitting at the table. Burt chuckled as he saw Kurt walk in with his bed clothes on and his hair messy as he sat down beside Blaine.

"Well how is my son? Did you dream about zombies?"

"Oh very fu…" Kurt put his hand up to his throat.

"Why is my voice like this?" Kurt said as his voice was hoarse.

"Probably all that shouting at the TV." Blaine said as he grinned at Kurt holding back a laugh. Kurt put his head in his hands letting out a sigh.

"I will make you a cup of tea, honey. That might help." Carole smiled as she got up from the table.

"Rachel will be doing all the talking today." Finn said and he knew Kurt was about to give out but he wouldn't be able to for long.

"No. My throat is so sore and so will my head now." Kurt mumbled into his hands. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back to try and comfort him. Carole handed his the tea as he said thank you.

"Finn you spend the day with her." Kurt said hoarsely feeling the pain in his throat as he spoke.

"Sorry, cant. Blaine and I are helping Burt out today in the garage." Finn gave him a sorry look.

"I hate you all." Kurt said.

"Sorry Kurt, what was that? We couldn't hear you." Blaine said as they all chuckled. Blaine earned himself a playful hit in the arm.

"Owe" Blaine cried out.

"Just think my pain is going to be a million times worse than that."

* * *

Burt, Blaine and Finn were sat at the table talking about football when the kitchen door opened as fast as it could. In came Kurt with a _please help me_ look.

"Get her to stop talking please." Kurt said his voice still hoarse. A few seconds later in comes Rachel.

"Kurt, could you believe how much that dress was? I mean I know we buy dear stuff but that was just too dear." Rachel came in the door moving her hands to help her talk. She said hi to everyone before her and Finn left the kitchen.

"She talks too much. I will never get used to it."

"Come on, it couldn't of been that bad?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine who took that for a yes.

"Have you ever spent nearly a whole day with her? Alone?"

"Yes. And it wasn't that bad."

"Maybe that was because you thought at the time you were in love with her. Maybe that's why."

"Oh, is someone a little jealous?" Blaine teased.

"No." Kurt snapped back.

"Oh yes you were. I remember you telling me about Blaine thinking he was in love with Rachel. About how he would soon realize he wasn't straight and that you would get him some day."

"Really?" Blaine said as he turned from Burt to Kurt who was going red.

"Thanks for that dad." Kurt said as Burt got up and left the kitchen. Blaine leaned over into Kurt's lips as he kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well you did get me, and I got you." Blaine smiled into the kiss opening his eyes to look into Kurt's who smiled back.

"I missed you, a lot." Kurt whispered as he leaned his forehead on Blaine's.

"I missed you to. How about we just go up to your room and lie there for the rest of the day. No playing zombies, no Finn or Rachel. Just you" Blaine pointed to Kurt. "And me."

"Sound's really good. I do feel sorry for Finn though. I wasn't going to bring her back but she really wanted to see him and I know what that's like wanting to see someone."

"Am sure he was happy to see her. And I know I am really, really happy to see you." They both smiled leaning in for another soft kiss.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were both lying on the bed face to face with Blaine's arm over Kurt's waist. It was ten at night and Blaine started to open his eyes slowly seeing Kurt asleep beside him. Blaine looked over at the clock on the wall and decided it was time to go. He didn't want to but he had to go home sometime. Blaine moved his arm from Kurt's waist to his cheek rubbing his thumb against Kurt's soft skin.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke softly as Kurt opened his eyes smiling.

"Um" He mumbled trying to keep his eyes open. Blaine just found that so adorable.

"I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded his head slowly. "And don't talk too much." Blaine softly chuckled as did Kurt who hit him playfully in the arm again. Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt on the forehead softly and had his other hand through Kurt's hair pushing Kurt's hair back from his face. He got of the bed picking up his bag and pulled Kurt's curtains. Blaine walked back to the bed. Kurt's back was turned to him. He leaned over and whispered _I love you_ to Kurt who turned around just enough to capture his lips with Blaine's for a few seconds.

"I love you to." Kurt smiled one more time at Blaine before putting his head back onto the pillow and closing his eyes.

Blaine walked over to the door opening it quietly and stopped for a few seconds looking at his adorable boyfriend already half asleep again.

"Night Kurt" Blaine said as he turned off the lights and shut the door over half way quietly and made his way downstairs. He said goodnight to Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel before heading out the door. He hoped into his car, started the engine and pulled out of the Hummel's driveway. It was pitch dark as he drove home from another two amazing days with his boyfriend and his family. A beep came from Blaine's phone and he picked it up reading the message from Kurt.

_I can't sleep without you. This is one of the reason's I can't wait to go to New York with you. I get to sleep beside you every night, among other things ;) x_

Blaine pulled over at the side of the road to text Kurt back. After what had happened Quinn, he knew better than to text and drive.

_Yes you can. Me to. Just dream of us in New York. Helps me get to sleep without you. Or you could dream of killing zombies, either way is awesome by me. Oh, we could be killing the zombies in New York. How awesome would that be? x_

_That actually would be pretty awesome : ) Are you home yet? x_

_No am only half way home. It's pretty creepy at night. x_

_Please tell me you're not driving while texting. That will worry me Blaine. x_

_It's okay am pulled over. Oh I got weird thoughts in my head that someone's going to pop out of nowhere with a chainsaw and kill me ha. Okay, now I just freaked myself out :( x _

_Why you do that to yourself, I will never know. Okay, I will stop texting now. Talk to you tomorrow. Please, don't get killed by a freaky man with a chainsaw. x_

_I will try for you. Love you. Night, Kurt. x_

_Seriously don't. Love you right back. Night, Blaine. x_

Blaine put down his phone grinning and started to drive again onto the dark road.

"I don't know why I do it either Kurt." Blaine chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait to get to sleep and dream about New York, Zombies and most importantly, Kurt.

* * *

Burt was walking past Kurt's bedroom door when he saw a small light coming from the room. He looked in the door seeing Kurt in bed and texting.

"I think Blaine would probably want to get to sleep now, Kurt." Burt smiled standing at Kurt's door. Kurt looked away from the phone over to his dad.

"How did you know it was Blaine?"

"Because the only person you would text back at this time of night is the person your madly in love with. I did the same thing with your mother; expect we talked on the phone because there was no such thing as texting back then."

Kurt let out a little laugh. He loved hearing little story's about his dad and mum when they were his age. He wanted to do what hid dad did. He wanted him and Blaine to tell their kid's story's like this.

"I was just making sure he got home okay. He thought some guy was going to kill him with a chainsaw on the way home." Kurt chuckled putting the phone on his bed side locker. Now there was no light in Kurt's room expect for the light in the hall shining in.

"Do I want to ask?"

"No. Best not. It's just Blaine being, well Blaine." Burt chuckled as he nodded his head.

"He is a weird kid, which is why I love him. Love you to, Kurt. Night"

"Love you to, dad. Night" Burt headed out the door and Kurt pulled the bed covers over him trying to get comfortable. Kurt had his head down on the pillow that Blaine was lying on just a while ago. He could smell Blaine's hair gel, it was that strong.

"You really wear to much hair gel, Blaine." Kurt chuckled as he pulled the pillow closer to him closing his eyes and thought of New York, Zombies and his weird wonderful boyfriend, Blaine.


End file.
